


Пригласи меня поесть блинчиков, и я отдам тебе свою душу

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: В жизни Азирафаэля было всего четыре константы, которые молодой человек по-настоящему любил: книги, горячий какао, Габриэля (главное, чтобы сам Габриэль об этом не знал)…А четвертая константа, горячо любимая Азирафаэлем, сейчас стояла в десятке метров от него и зубоскалила в компании одногрупников Зиры.Энтони Дж. Кроули.Демон во плоти. Рыжеволосый змий-искуситель с блядской походкой.Азирафаэль тяжело сглотнул.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Пригласи меня поесть блинчиков, и я отдам тебе свою душу

**Author's Note:**

> Глупые влюбленные дурачки, их ехидные подруги и хитрый (на самом деле, простой и надёжный как сундук) план — всё, что мы любим!

Те, кто Азирафаэля не знал, но имел возможность пообщаться с ним некоторое время, с уверенностью утверждали, что, во-первых, Азирафаэль был выходцем из довольно приличной старой семьи; во-вторых, все вокруг считали его способным молодым человеком с незаурядными умственными способностями. И, наконец, любой человек, говоривший с Азирафаэлем больше трёх минут, был полностью уверен в его нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации.

Что ж, следует признать, что два факта из трёх были чистейшей правдой.

 _Мама_ взяла Азирафаэля в семью совсем малышом. Конечно, _Мама_ была родом из старой, даже древней семьи, но Мишель с детства привила Азирафаэлю мысль о том, что _Мама_ — не их семья. Азирафаэль, бывший тогда пухленьким серьезным мальчиком лет пяти от роду, смутно припоминал хмурого Габриэля и заплаканную Мишель, которая, однако, весьма уверенно объясняла ему, что Мама ушла навсегда. _Эта женщина_ , как любила говорить его сестра, не их семья.

Итак, Азирафаэль был умным молодым человеком, выросшим в неполной семье. Воспитал его Габриэль, злоязыкий пижон (отношения у них были не очень) с синдромом гиперопеки.

В жизни Азирафаэля было всего четыре константы, которые молодой человек по-настоящему любил: книги, горячий какао, Габриэля (главное, чтобы сам Габриэль об этом не узнал)…

А четвертая константа, горячо любимая Азирафаэлем, сейчас стояла в десятке метров от него и зубоскалила в компании одногрупников Зиры.

Энтони Дж. Кроули.

Демон во плоти. Рыжеволосый змий-искуситель с блядской походкой.

Азирафаэль тяжело сглотнул.

Около него раздался голос, полный сарказма:

— Мой гей-радар воет на всю округу. Подбери слюни.

Азирафаэль перестал мечтать и подобрался, с лёгкой укоризной глянул на Анафему, а затем отчаянно вздохнул. Анафема закатила глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что Кармин может вас познакомить? — начала Анафема голосом человека, повторявшего одно и то же уже сотый раз, — Бога ради, Азирафаэль, ты ходишь вокруг да около уже полгода.

Стоит сказать, что мисс Гаджет не преувеличивала. Азирафаэль пропал аккурат полгода назад, в октябре. Месяц выдался слякотным и холодным, и даже Азирафаэль, никогда не страдавший от холода, кутался в шарф Габриэля. Однако Кармин Цуйгибер (они вместе ходили на пары по английскому языку) явно плевать хотела на аномально низкую для октября температуру и шла в одной только безразмерной худи, поверх которой накинула простую кожанку. Азирафаэлю нравилась Кармин — она была умна, ненавязчива и язвительна.

Они обсуждали профессора Азраила и его неуемную страсть к античной культуре и культу смерти, когда Кармин с восторгом в голосе сказала:

— За мной приехали. Прости, Зира, мне пора! — и головой кивнула в сторону какой-то явно старинной машины (не то, чтобы Азирафаэль разбирался в машинах. По поводу этой он мог сказать всего две вещи: она была чёрная и явно была собрана в двадцатом веке).

А около автомобиля стоял он. Энтони Дж. Кроули. Хотя, тогда Азирафаэль не знал имени его личного проклятия и длительное время называл его змием-искусителем (на самом деле, всего-то две недели; после этих недель, наполненных стенаниями по красавцу-змию, Кармин с похабной ухмылочкой обозвала его нищенкой и скинула ему в фейсбук страничку Кроули).

Да, Азирафаэль был чертовой нищенкой, а Кроули даже не подозревал о его существовании.

Дело было швах.

— Дорогая, милая моя Анафема, — простонал Азирафаэль, — даже если Кармин нас познакомит, то это ничего не даст, понимаешь? Узнай о нашей связи Гейб или, не дай Бог, Мишель, то мне конец, понимаешь?

Мисс Гаджет с плохо скрываемой жалостью посмотрела на него, тяжело вздохнула и с силой сжала его плечо.

— Мишель не живёт с вами уже десять лет, Зира, а с Габриэлем, думается, можно договориться.

Азирафаэль только рукой махнул. Договориться с Гейбом было равносильно тому, если бы посреди океана вдруг поднялась на сушу Атлантида. То есть ноль целых ноль десятых.

Тем временем группа молодых людей во главе с Кроули взорвалась смехом. Азирафаэль подвис, смотря на Кроули, сверкающего широкой белозубой улыбкой. По его мнению, во всем мире не существовало человека более эстетичного и красивого.

Анафема Гаджет, практикующая оккультистка, не так по призванию, как по наследству, считала, напротив, что этот злосчастный Энтони Кроули был похож на начинающего анорексика. Хотя это, если учитывать его близкую дружбу с Враном Соболем, удивительным не было.

Анафема была девушкой умной и тактичной, умеющей слушать и не лезть с непрошенными советами, но она находилась в полной уверенности, что выслушай она ещё одну порцию излияний по поводу переливающихся медью волос Кроули (на самом деле волосы у него были самые обыкновенные, рыжие; Азирафаэлю просто была присуща некая драматичность), то ее нервы просто помашут ей ручкой. Мисс Гаджет, асексуалка, не так по наследству, как по призванию, уже подумывала о том, чтобы насильно подкинуть голого Азирафаэля с бантиком на самом интригующем месте на порог квартиры Кроули.

По сути, почти это же они с Кармин и договорились сделать. Конечно, их план, к огромному огорчению Анафемы, не включал в себя голого Зиру с бантиком на пенисе.

Конец света для нервов Азирафаэля был назначен на субботу.

Анафема, под аккомпанемент из вздохов Зиры, счастливо зажмурилась и сделала глоток зелёного чая.

* * *

Это была самая обычная суббота, похожая на все предыдущие. Педантичный пижон Габриэль разбудил его ни свет ни заря и потащил на пробежку. После этого издевательства над своим телом Азирафаэль, взъерошенный и сонный, от души посоветовал брату утопиться и пошел досыпать.

Проснулся он ближе к часу и, ужаснувшись потраченному впустую времени, мигом схватил рюкзак с ноутбуком и конспектами. Габриэль пытался всучить ему что-то из своих чертовски полезных блюд, но, естественно, был послан. Азирафаэль не собирался менять обожаемые блинчики из кафе неподалеку на тошнотворного вида салат с тыквой.

Как и было сказано ранее, это была абсолютно обычная, ничем не примечательная суббота. Скучная серая суббота. Ничто не предвещало беды.

И, как это обычно бывает, всё тут же пошло под откос.

В начале всё шло, как обычно: французская кофейня, столик у окна, большая кружка какао, тарелка божественных блинчиков и гневные сообщения от Габриэля — типичная суббота Азирафаэля Фелла.

Армагеддон наступил ближе к трем часам пополудни. В залитое послеобеденным солнцем заведение зашёл он, Энтони Дж. Кроули, демон во плоти и так далее. Он приподнял свои солнечные очки и, подслеповато прищурившись, оглядел зал. Азирафаэль попытался мимикрировать под фикус, честно обещая Всевышнему исправно синтезировать кислород.

Мольбы не были услышаны, а белая рубашка Азирафаэля никак не походила на насыщенно-зелёные листья фикуса. Тем временем Кроули целенаправленно шел к его столику. Азирафаэль никак не мог выразить свое состояние словами — столько матов ещё не придумали.

— Эй, — хрипловато сказал Энтони-о-боже-наступи-на-меня-Кроули, — Ты ведь Азирафаэль Фелл?

Азирафаэль нашел в себе силы кивнуть и улыбнуться. Улыбка, конечно, вышла такая себе, нервная и кривая, но в данный момент это было лучшее, что мог предложить Азирафаэль.

Кроули плавно перетек на кресло, вальяжно там расположившись, и тактично не обращал внимание на находящегося в предсмертной агонии Азирафаэля. Он вновь напялил свои очки с круглыми линзами, рукой убрал свои длинные волосы, обнажив татуировку змеи на виске. Азирафаэль в очередной раз завис.

— Кармин велела передать тебе это, — он поставил на стол связку книг и тетрадей, а потом продолжил все тем же хрипловатым голосом, — Какие-то конспекты.

Услышав такое родное слово как конспекты, Азирафаэль очнулся от ступора и осмысленно посмотрел на стопку тетрадей. Он опять чуть было не завис, заметив руки Кроули. Особенно Азирафаэля смутили (восхитили, будем честны) его длинные пальцы.

— Она передала конспекты через Вас? — непритворно удивился Азирафаэль; его голос даже не дрожал, фантастика, — Могла бы и сама в понедельник принести.

— Я выгляжу настолько старым, что ко мне обращаются на вы? — со смешком уточнил Кроули, а Азирафаэль густо покраснел; чёртово воспитание Габриэля, — Эй, парень, все нормально, ты чего покраснел-то?

Это только усугубило ситуацию.

Вдруг Азирафаэля захватило мерзкое чувство того, что его где-то обманули.

— Я п-прошу прощения, — он прокашлялся и продолжил увереннее, — Но я правильно понял, что вы приехали сюда только для того, чтобы передать мне конспекты?

Кроули просто кивнул. Сердце Азирафаэля тем временем сделало остановочку.

Это все проделки Кармин и Анафемы. Эти чёртовы ведьмы, одна по наследству, а другая по сути. Он был готов на убийство.

— Мне так жаль, что Вам пришлось проделать этот путь ради меня. Позвольте искусить Вас чашечкой кофе?

Ох, блять. Чем он думал, когда говорил это?

Кроули вскинул брови, в очередной раз поправил волосы и криво улыбнулся:

— Позволяю. И не выкай, мне ещё даже тридцати нет. Кстати, меня зовут Кроули.

И он протянул ему руку. Азирафаэль помолился, выматерился и, выдавив из себя самую милую и кроткую свою улыбку, перед которой пасовал даже Гейб, пожал ее. Ладонь у мужчины была теплой и сухой и в несколько раз больше ладони самого Азирафаэля.

Конечно, Фелл опять завис. Где-то на задворках сознания маленькая Анафема крыла его последними словами и угрожала рассказать всё Гейбу, если он не возьмёт себя в руки.

— Извини, можно вопрос? — Азирафаэль кивнул, после чего Кроули продолжил крайне заинтересованным тоном, — Почему Азирафаэль? Это же имя какого-то ангела?

Фелл рассмеялся. Этот вопрос задавали абсолютно все. Габриэля и Мишель пронесло, но вот сам Азирафаэль в какой-то степени пострадал от своего имени. Хотя, конечно, были и плюсы.

— Да, так звали ангела Восточных Врат. Понимаешь, моя мама была довольно религиозна…

Уже вечером, сидя в своей комнате с кружкой противного зелёного чая (Азирафаэль словно сомнамбула случайно схватил чашку Габриэля, отчего тот выпал из реальности часа на два), Азирафаэль смог признать, что помнил разговор с Кроули какими-то обрывками. Вот они начинают разговор о странном выборе имени для Азирафаэля, а потом — пропасть. Помнились какие-то смутные разговоры о том, почему история четырнадцатого века отвратительна; вспоминались кривые ухмылки Кроули, его хриплые смешки, глаза, скрытые за темными стеклами очков, татуировка змеи на виске и длинные рыжие волосы с гулькой на затылке.

Очнулся Фелл двумя часами спустя и тут же столкнулся с тем фактом, что Кроули добавил его в друзья в фейсбуке. Это оглушило его ещё сильнее, и дорогу до дома Азирафаэль тоже не запомнил. Пожалуй, плюсом всей ситуации можно было назвать официальное знакомство с Энтони и ошалелое выражение лица Габриэля, когда Азирафаэль с огромной улыбкой на лице пожелал брату хорошего вечера.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

— Азирафаэль? — Габриэль не спеша вошёл в комнату, огляделся и, уставившись на сияющего брата, неуверенно продолжил, — Ты в порядке?

Азирафаэль утвердительно кивнул.

Габриэль, против ожидания, напрягся ещё сильнее. Примерно с таким же лицом он впервые встал на гироскутер — дикая смесь из отчаяния, страха и ебанутого огонька во взгляде.

— Как прошла твоя встреча с той мисс? — как бы невзначай спросил Азирафаэль, — Леди Вельзевул, если мне не изменяет память?

— Нам удалось прийти к согласию, — довольным тоном поведал Габриэль, развалившись в кресле, — Теперь нам следует дождаться одобрения от вышестоящего руководства, после чего мы сможем приступить непосредственно к реализации проекта.

Габриэль продолжил рассказывать о перспективах проекта и о его впечатления от встречи с леди Вельзевул. Он говорил тихо, не торопясь, но его глаза сияли интересом и довольством. Азирафаэль невольно залюбовался, заслушался и наконец почувствовал себя дома. В детстве, сразу после ухода Мамы, он хвостиком ходил за братом и мог заснуть только под неторопливые рассказы Гейба. Азирафаэля успокаивал голос брата, глубокий, мягкий и размеренный.

Азирафаэль устало прикрыл глаза. Сегодняшний день, скучный и до противного обычный в начале, сумел стать фейерверком из эмоций и ощущений. Для полного счастья не хватало только смертоубийства двух юных леди, но это могло подождать до понедельника.

Габриэль остановился на полуслове. Азирафаэль растянулся на кровати, в ворохе разномастных подушек. Клевать носом он начал ещё на середине рассказа о деловой встрече с леди Вельзевул, так что Габриэль перешёл на историю, которую до сих пор помнил наизусть — сказку о Робин Гуде, так любимую Азирафаэлем в детстве.

Габриэль отвернулся в сторону, прикрыл глаза и тепло улыбнулся. Этот вечер грозился стать лучшим за последние годы. Вовсе не из-за удачной сделки, как могло бы подуматься, нет. Казалось, что на час он вернулся в прошлое, когда они с Азирафаэлем не ругались по поводу и без, когда они были по-настоящему близки. На секунду Габриэлю почудился звонкий смех Мишель и мягкий голос Мамы.

Он проморгался (ресничка в глаз попала, точно) и медленно поднялся на ноги. Азирафаэль крепко спал, и даже во сне его губы трогала мягкая улыбка. Габриэль укрыл брата пледом, взъерошил его непослушные волосы и, помявшись, оставил на лбу невесомый поцелуй.

— Я так надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, Аз. Только будь счастлив.

Габриэль потушил свет и вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь.

* * *

В понедельник Азирафаэль собирался в университет с решимостью террориста-смертника. Он даже поинтересовался у Габриэля, сколько дают за умышленное убийство двух человек. Габриэль потерял связь с реальностью, а Азирафаэль поспешил невинно улыбнуться. Просто так. На всякий случай и для успокоения брата. Не то, чтобы это помогло, но Азирафаэль старался.

Анафему он приметил сразу. Она лениво махнула ему рукой и вновь углубилась в учебник философии. Для человека, который прекрасно знал, что в ближайшие пять минут ее убьют с особой жестокостью, она выглядела слишком безмятежной.

Кармин нигде видно не было.

Азирафаэль скроил лицо пострашнее и двинулся в сторону подруги.

— Ты довольна, дьяволица? — прошипел он не хуже гадюки.

Анафема окинула его взглядом и рассеяно улыбнулась.

— Вполне, — ответила она.

Азирафаэль замер, не зная, что ответить.

А дальнейшее развитие событий не смог бы предугадать и сам Господь Бог.

Первой вещью, что заметил растерянный Азирафаэль, была коварная улыбка Анафемы. Уже на этой стадии Фелл почувствовал что-то неладное.

Вторым он услышал звук мотора и звонкий голос Фредди Меркьюри. Азирафаэль уже представлял, что он увидит. Краем сознания он уцепился за мысль о том, что умереть от разрыва сердца он не может — возраст не тот, всего-то двадцать один.

Наконец машина остановилась, а Фредди замолк на середине припева Богемской Рапсодии. А затем грянул гром.

— Эй, Ангел!

Азирафаэль медленно обернулся. К нему этой своей походкой от бедра шел Энтони Дж. Кроули. Стояла гробовая тишина. Даже птицы, казалось, замолкли.

— Привет, Кроули, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, залившись краской.

Из-за спины Кроули довольно улыбалась Кармин. Она выглядела как человек, который проделал отличную работу (и походя разрушил пару городов до основания). Рядом с ней стояла молодая девушка, незнакомая Азирафаэлю. Она держалась чуть позади Цуйгибер и не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме своего мобильного.

Студенты до сих пор хранили гробовую тишину.

— Мне кажется, вчера мы не закончили один довольно занимательный разговор о творчестве Шекспира…

Азирафаэль, неожиданно для себя самого, смело возразил:

— Но это ты сбежал посередине обсуждения Гамлета…

Студенты, до этого в тишине внимающие диалогу, неуверенно рассмеялись, а сам Азирафаэль залился краской от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

— Мелочи, — отмахнулся от него Кроули, — В любом случае, как ты смотришь на предложение поесть тех чудных блинчиков сегодня вечером?

Фелл усердно дышал на счет, чтобы ненароком не заорать от счастья на весь двор. Он не видел ни довольную улыбку Анафемы, ни ехидную ухмылку Кармин.

Бога ради, кого волнуют люди вокруг, когда его сердце грозится выпрыгнуть из груди?

— Ангел? — обеспокоенно окликнул его Кроули.

Азирафаэль наконец-то отмер.

— Да, конечно да! Блинчики — это прекрасно!

Кто-то из толпы громко засмеялся. Азирафаэль причину понял тут же — его немного полное телосложение ещё со школьных времён служило темой для многочисленных шуток. Сейчас, если сравнивать с его годами в средней школе, он сбросил пару «лишних» (по мнению общества, разумеется) килограмм, но все ещё оставался пухленьким.

Азирафаэль печально вздохнул, скривившись. Да, он прекрасно знал причину смеха, а вот Кроули, похоже, искренне недоумевал.

— Кто-то вякнул что-то смешное, а я не услышал? — уточнил он, опасно прищурившись; до него наконец-то дошло, и Фелл приготовился к тому, что сейчас Кроули развернется и уедет, — Ангел, заеду за тобой после пар. Не скучай!

Кроули мягко ему улыбнулся, скроил свою обычную рожу загадочной змеюки и всё той же виляющей походкой удалился. Напряжение, куполом накрывшее двор в самом начале их неловкого разговора, наконец спало. Внутренний двор вновь наполнился звуками, а Азирафаэль отмер.

К нему тут же подлетела Кармин, на буксире тащившая за собой ту самую незнакомую Азирафаэлю блондинку. Анафема дружелюбно улыбнулась девушке и нежно приобняла самого Фелла.

— Стойте тут, — сказала Кармин, обращаясь к своей спутнице (спутнику?).

Потом она кинула ехидный взгляд на Азирафаэля и слащавым голосом поинтересовалась:

— Ты как, дорогуша? Может, тебе стоит уединиться минут на пятнадцать?

Анафема — ведьма, истинно ведьма! — елейно улыбнулась и поддержала свою подругу:

— У меня есть влажные салфетки. Могу одолжить, Зира.

Азирафаэль ожидаемо покраснел. Спутник (спутница?) Кармин хмыкнул (хмыкнула?), не отрывая взгляд от экрана смартфона.

— Ну будет, дорогой, не тушуйся, мы не со зла, — примирительно сказала Анафема, заметив затравленный взгляд Азирафаэля.

Кармин тяжело вздохнула, закатив глаза, и раздраженно рявкнула:

— Собери уже яйца в кулак, Зира! Ты думаешь, это я его заставила пригласить тебя на свидание?

Азирафаэль кивнул. Кармин выглядела по-настоящему разочарованной в его интеллектуальных способностях.

— Фелл, тупица, он сюда каждый день приезжает не меня забрать, а на тебя попялить. Подумай об этом.

Сейчас Азирафаэль не то чтобы был уверен насчёт своей способности думать — он в данный момент не смог бы и имя свое написать, на самом деле. В груди разлилось тёплое чувство, отнимающее способность даже внятно говорить.

Кажется, это называется счастьем.

А впрочем, решил Азирафаэль, подумать об этой информации он может и позднее — например, на свидании с Кроули.

В компании большой кружки чая и блинчиков, естественно.


End file.
